


Король Испании

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spain, barcelona, even my fluff is angst-ridden, john is awesome in any language, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Как оказалось, Джон прилично говорит по-каталонски.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 23





	Король Испании

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [King of Spain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256217) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



− Шерлок, мне нужно, чтобы ты объяснил мне, что произошло в Барселоне. Я ничего не понимаю.

Шерлок отворачивается от окна, от скрипки, на которой так долго _не_ играл, и смотрит на своего соседа по квартире. Вот оно. Это конец. Было весело, пока это продолжалось, но он, как всегда, всё испортил.

− И не вини сангрию, Шерлок. Ты был пьян не больше, чем я.

***

Конечно, это дело рук Майкрофта. Шерлок был перед ним в долгу, и это дело в Барселоне, в прекрасной Испании, стало возмездием.

Шерлок уже никогда не сможет думать об Испании так, как раньше.

Джону она нравилась, а Шерлоку нравилось наблюдать за Джоном. Шерлок всегда любил наблюдать за Джоном, но в Барселоне тот изменился; и его было больше. Джона было больше, чем когда-либо прежде. Шерлок наблюдал за игрой мускулов под обнажённой кожей его рук и шеи, быстро загорающих на солнце. Наблюдал за ним, когда тот надевал рубашки с короткими рукавами и брюки цвета хаки, гораздо больше подчёркивающие его фигуру, чем громоздкие джемперы, которые были нормой в Лондоне. Шерлок наблюдал за улыбками Джона, замечал все мелкие различия, видел, как его глаза искрились от смеха.

Дело действительно имело международное значение, но Джон смеялся над самыми неподобающими вещами, всегда смеялся. Шерлок наслаждался этим каждый раз, начиная с их первого вечера вместе, когда они бегали за кэбами и от бобби.

Джон прилично говорил по-каталонски и ещё лучше по-испански. Джон рассмеялся, когда он обнаружил этот факт, и его челюсть комично отвисла.

− По-моему, это самое моё любимое из твоих выражений лица, − признался Джон, хихикая. Он рассказал о программе обучения за границей и о том, насколько заржавел его каталонский язык, и как ему за это стыдно, и, возможно, ему стоит подумать о настоящем отпуске в какой-то момент. Джон сделал свою жизнь открытой книгой для Шерлока, легко рассказывая о прошлом, которое никогда ни с кем не делил, и Шерлок не мог не быть захвачен его водоворотом − он сам может казаться захватывающим и увлекательным, но он знает, что эти описания принадлежат Джону, и он не хочет, чтобы кто-то другой обнаружил, насколько удивительно интригующим является Джон Ватсон на самом деле.

_У Джона есть его любимое выражение лица?_ У Шерлока перехватило дыхание, и это было чудесно. Лучше, чем любой кайф, мысль о том, что Джон мог бы на самом деле каталогизировать его так, как он каталогизирует Джона.

Ему пришлось заставить себя думать о деле, думать о чём угодно, только не о Джоне: о том, как вибрирует «Р», когда он говорит, об улыбках − все его лучшие улыбки появляются на губах, чтобы играть на солнце, о мимолётном тепле одной загорелой руки на его плече и о покалывании, исходящем от этого места, даже много позже, когда он думал об этом. Шерлоку пришлось заставить себя не представлять, как он целуется с Джоном в каждом невероятно красивом месте, куда их приводило дело, а в менее приятных районах города это было вдвойне труднее.

Джон наслаждался послеобеденными сиестами, и Шерлок не находил в себе сил обижаться на них, потому что это означало, что он сможет провести с ним больше времени. Они сидели в ресторане отеля каждый день, потягивая кофе и болтая о пустяках, и Шерлок не мог позволить себе обижаться на разговоры, которые не имели никакого отношения к делу.

Он сумел удержать свои мысли при себе; он знает, что сделал это. Он раскрыл дело и, возможно, отложил его всего на день или два, чтобы продолжать наслаждаться беззастенчивым ликованием Джона, продолжать наслаждаться тем, каким расслабленным и счастливым тот выглядит здесь, в этой чужой стране. Он задаётся вопросом, будет ли у него когда-нибудь другая причина слушать ритмичный каталанский язык Джона; удивительно, насколько тот улучшился за время их пребывания там, всего за несколько дней, как быстро всё это вернулось к нему.

Джон протащил его через полгорода в поисках полузабытого тапас-заведения, которое обожал, и заказал половину меню, когда они наконец его нашли. _Сарсуэла(¹)_ была великолепна, а местная паэлья(²) оказалась совсем не такой, какую ожидал Шерлок, и прежде чем он понял, что задумал Джон, он съел полный обед, и они разделили большой кувшин, возможно, самой замечательной сангрии(³), которую он когда-либо пробовал. К концу трапезы Джон достаточно расслабился, чтобы у него развязался язык, впечатлив их официанта и мужчину, который оказался хозяином, своей речью и бурными похвалами _сарсуэле_.

А теперь? Джон прав: ни один из них не был пьяным в конце трапезы, но трезвыми их тоже нельзя было бы назвать.

Шерлок пошёл за Джоном обратно в отель, плетясь за ним по пятам. Он не замечал ничего, кроме Джона, который шёл то впереди него, то рядом с ним, шепелявя свои «С» и легко переключаясь с каталонского на испанский, говоря одному Богу известно что. Они с Джоном вернулись в дорогой отель, который Майкрофт для них забронировал. Тот оказался гораздо лучше, чем они могли себе позволить. Последовав за Джоном в его номер, вместо того, чтобы остановиться в своём собственном, он втиснулся в личное пространство Джона, оказавшись в этот раз гораздо ближе, чем обычно (Шерлок уже давно был очарован тем, как мало Джон, кажется, возражает, когда он стоит слишком близко). И Джон засмеялся над ним. Джон рассмеялся своим чудесным смехом, и Шерлок понял, что хотя тот смеётся над ним, это не жестокий смех и не отрицание. Этот смех означал «Почему ты так долго?», а потом Джон сказал это вслух.

− Почему ты так долго? − спросил Джон. Сангрия сделала его ещё менее заторможенным, чем сама Испания; его глаза блестели и были серьёзны одновременно, и Шерлок, наконец увидев _всё_ , что было написано на лице Джона, затаил дыхание от шока.

− Я не знал, − отвечает он.

− Глупый мерзавец, как ты мог не знать?

И Шерлок зарычал на него, а потом поцеловал. И продолжал целовать Джона, пока у них обоих не перехватило дыхание, пока он не перестал понимать, где кончаются его мысли и начинаются мысли Джона. Они рухнули на кровать в комнате Джона, задыхаясь, смеясь, целуясь и прикасаясь друг к другу. Прикосновения были самой лучшей частью; руки Джона по всему его телу, благоговейные, трепетные и просто очень жадные.

Вот что произошло: поцелуи, прикосновения и благоговение. Джон был осторожен и нежен, он боготворил его, и Шерлока бросало в дрожь при одной мысли об этом. На самом деле ничего не произошло, и _всё_ же произошло.

***

С тех пор Шерлок не произнёс ни слова. У него и раньше бывали молчаливые дни, Джон должен был бы уже хорошо их знать. Обычно он оставлял Шерлока в покое (он, кажется, инстинктивно знает разницу между «Молчаливым днём» и «Надвигающимся мрачным настроением» и всегда действует соответственно − ещё один пункт в списке вещей, которые делают Джона Ватсона совершенно, непостижимо экстраординарным), но в этот раз всё по-другому. На этот раз Шерлок молча смотрит _на_ Джона, ожидая чего-то, что не может определить, боясь чего-то, что не может назвать.

Он уехал на следующее утро ещё до того, как Джон проснулся; нехарактерная для него потребность бежать оказалась слишком сильной, чтобы с ней бороться, независимо от того, насколько комфортно ему было рядом с Джоном, и тот, будучи самим собой, принял это как должное. Он не вёл неловких светских бесед, когда заехал за ним после выписки из отеля, или когда они ехали на такси в аэропорт. Он на мгновение положил руку на плечо Шерлока и улыбнулся ему.

Но Шерлок больше не мог прочесть каждую эмоцию на его выразительном лице, поэтому быстро отвёл взгляд от этой улыбки. Он молчал, потому что не хотел всё испортить быстрее, чем это уже сделали его опрометчивые действия. Он не хотел, чтобы Джон был добр к нему, не хотел его разочаровать.

Они были... не трезвы. В до смешного романтичной чужой стране (или это только Шерлок так думает?) и на адреналиновом приливе после дела. И уж точно не имело значения, что он уже несколько месяцев был влюблён в своего верного, доброго, замечательного соседа по квартире. Всего этого не может быть.

Шерлок снова отворачивается к окну, снова поднимает смычок, словно собираясь начать играть, и так же быстро сдаётся. Он не может так играть. Это невозможно. Его плечи опускаются, и он слышит тихий звук, исходящий от Джона.

− Шерлок, − говорит Джон ему в спину с едва заметной ноткой нетерпения в голосе, причём оказавшись гораздо ближе, чем он ожидал.

− Что тут объяснять, Джон?

Джон встаёт перед ним, берёт скрипку и смычок из его рук и кладёт их на стол, потому что голос у Шерлока такой, будто он убит горем (даже Шерлок знает это, так что неудивительно, что Джон, кажется, тоже знает), будто всё только что закончилось, а не началось. Джон смотрит на него, на его лице появляется дедуцирующее выражение (когда он этому научился?). Он стоит в пределах его личного пространства; Шерлок чувствует его запах, может сосчитать поры на его носу. Шерлок наблюдает, не в силах пошевелиться, когда постепенно Джон наклоняется вперёд, запрокинув голову, пока полностью не прижимается к нему, уткнувшись носом в то место, где встречаются его шея и плечо. Он делает глубокий вдох, и Шерлок следует его примеру, вздрогнув, несмотря на все свои попытки остановить себя.

− Это... − выдыхает Джон ему в шею. Движение его губ щекочет, он чувствует покалывание в этом месте. − Почему ты не разговаривал со мной с тех пор? Почему ты боишься, что я собираюсь... отвергнуть тебя? Я думал, что выразился совершенно ясно. Я думал, ты меня слышишь.

− Что я должен был услышать? − отвечает Шерлок. Его руки сжаты в кулаки, и он почти дрожит от усилий, которые требуются ему, чтобы не ответить Джону, но он не отстраняется. Он не может, он не хочет. Этого не может быть. Может ли это быть? Конечно, он спит.

− Я думал, ты слышал, что я сказал; я всё это имел в виду. − Губы Джона прижимаются к его шее, это почти поцелуй.

− Ты ничего не сказал, Джон.

− Может, и не вслух, − соглашается Джон.

Шерлок чувствует его руки, эти чудесные внимательные руки, на своих запястьях. Они крепко сжимают его, прежде чем отпустить, чтобы побродить по рукам, оставляя за собой мурашки. С губ Шерлока срывается вздох. Эти руки возвращаются к его запястьям, медленно и осторожно поднимаются, касаются спины, а затем снова блуждают по телу.

− Пожалуйста, не говори «нет» сейчас, − бормочет Джон. − Не думаю, что смогу это пережить.

Шерлок издаёт звук, который не может описать словами, нуждающийся, отчаянный звук, и крепче обнимает Джона, роняя голову на его плечо, держась изо всех сил. Руки Джона продолжают танцевать по его рукам, спине, волосам, снова благоговейно. Как будто Джон молится, молится телу Шерлока своими собственными руками.

− Ущипни меня, − говорит Шерлок, прижимаясь к джемперу Джона. Он хотел бы, чтобы они вернулись в Испанию прямо сейчас, и чтобы на них было гораздо меньше одежды.

− Но почему? − Джон хихикает.

− Я не верю, что это происходит на самом деле. Конечно, у меня галлюцинации.

Джон делает ему одолжение, ущипнув его за задницу. Шерлок вздрагивает; он ожидал щипка, но не мог представить места. Джон снова смеётся; звук низкий и томный. Он слегка поворачивает голову и начинает покусывать Шерлока за шею.

Шерлок тает. На самом деле лучшего объяснения этому нет. Он не знал, что можно пережить исчезновение собственного скелета.

Несколько долгих минут они стоят так, обнявшись. Джон покусывает Шерлока за шею и бормочет ласковые слова, заверения и всё такое, от чего у него внутри всё переворачивается, как будто мало того, что его скелет покинул тело, не сообщив ему о своих намерениях. Шерлок просто держится изо всех сил и удивляется, что это на самом деле происходит, он никогда не верил, что у него всё это может быть.

− Ты действительно здесь, − наконец удаётся сказать Шерлоку, и благоговение в его голосе было бы смущающим, если бы он говорил с кем-то, кроме Джона.

Джон поднимает голову, смотрит Шерлоку в глаза и качает головой. 

− Конечно, я здесь, глупый мерзавец. Нам придётся поговорить об этом твоём неверии. Завтра.

− Завтра? − эхом отзывается Шерлок. Джон куда-то собрался?

− Завтра уже достаточно скоро наступит. Нам есть о чём поговорить; мы можем начать с того, что я не был с тобой целую вечность, и почему ты такой идиот, что не заметил этого раньше. Мы всё равно будем заняты до тех пор, − Джон улыбается ему его любимой улыбкой. Это ухмылка типа «Это может быть опасно, но я не могу этим насытиться».

Это занимает некоторое время, чтобы осознать, и Джон расплывается в лукавой улыбке от шока на лице Шерлока. 

− Это действительно моё самое любимое из твоих выражений лица, − смеётся он, а затем его голос становится ниже. − Ну что ж, посмотрим. Я думаю, что смогу понять по выражению твоего лица, когда ты кончишь, выкрикивая моё имя.

И Джон смеётся ещё громче, когда у Шерлока отвисает челюсть. Этот смех радостный, лукавый смех, и он делает... нечто... с сердцебиением Шерлока и его либидо. Дикое, многообещающее нечто.

Джон хватает Шерлока за запястье и ведёт его к лестнице, к своей комнате.

Шерлок приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы остановить его на лестнице. Назвался груздем − полезай в кузов. 

− Джон, − он делает свой голос серьёзным, потому что он серьёзен. Даже ради опасных для жизни вещей такого рода. Джон должен понять.

Джон смотрит на него сверху вниз со ступеньки выше. 

− Да, Шерлок.

− Джон, я тебя никуда _не отпущу_.

Джон долго смотрит на него сверху вниз с серьёзным лицом. 

− Это хорошая новость, потому что и я намерен тебя не отпускать.

***

Примечание переводчика:

(¹) − Сарсуэ́ла из рыбы (исп. zarzuela de mariscos, zarzuela de pescado, кат. sarsuela de peix) − блюдо каталонской кухни, популярное на территории Испанского Леванта. Иногда рыбную сарсуэлу называют «испанским буйабесом» или «паэльей без риса». Сарсуэла − парадное, сложное в приготовлении и дорогое блюдо, требующее большого количества ингредиентов. Обычно её готовят для праздничной трапезы в кругу семьи или для больших торжественных застолий. Подобно паэлье, приготовление сарсуэлы зачастую превращается в публичное действо, обставляемое ритуалами и развлечениями.  
(²) − Паэ́лья (кат. Paella [paˈeʎa], произносится «паэйа») − национальное испанское (валенсийское) блюдо из риса, подкрашенного шафраном, с добавлением оливкового масла. Кроме этого в паэлью могут добавляться морепродукты, овощи, курица. Название происходит от латинского слова patella − «сковорода».  
(³) − Сангри́я (исп. sangría от исп. sangre − кровь) − испанский среднеалкогольный напиток на основе вина (чаще − красного) с добавлением кусочков фруктов, ягод, сахара, газированной воды, а иногда небольшого количества бренди и сухого ликёра, иногда − пряностей. Также сангрия может быть слабоалкогольной без добавления бренди и ликёра. Сангрия один из популярных напитков испанской кухни.


End file.
